herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nitroblast
Nitroblast is one of the Fire Lord's Villains. Biography Early Life Nitroblast was once a mining bot on the planet of Tallos 5. At one point in his life, Hero Factory scientists gave the local mining bots the ability to absorb fuel cells through augments in their fingers, which eliminated the need to constantly recharge. This modification was flawed, however, which eventually led to his corruption after gaining an addiction and left the planet with several other fuel-craving mining bots. He has committed theft of government property, assault, arson, and extortion, which has caused him to become wanted in half of the galaxy. Ordeal of Fire The Fire Villains recently arrived at Tanker Station 22 and started to siphon all its fuel. The Alpha 1 Team was called in to stop them, but due to the villains increased power, they were easily defeated. As the Heroes were surrounded, Surge drew their captives attention away by destroying fuel cells, which gave the Heroes the chance to escape. The Heroes later returned to the Refueling Station after being upgraded, and Nitroblast was the first to discover their arrival after Furno accidentally blasted a tower. The villains managed to gain an upper hand in battle until a Hero Pod containing Nex and Evo arrived. Nitroblast was startled after Furno attacked and nearly fell off a ledge, though he was saved and captured by Nex and Evo. Breakout When Voltix created a black hole using the Black Hole Orb Staff, Nitroblast and the other villains were able to break their security locks and escape. Nitroblast knocked past Rocka and Mark Surge and escaped into the black hole. He is still at large. Personality Nitroblast is a loyal henchbot at heart. He truly believes in the Fire Lord's cause and is outstandingly devoted to him. Though his peers often make fun of him for his loyalty, Nitroblast is an efficient henchbot and will carry out the Fire Lord's will without a second thought. He is more intelligent and strategic than the other two and he proves that by easily breaking through any security system. Appearance Nitroblast is covered in red and dark silver armor and has a large green eye. He is also covered in spikes and has a capsule on his shoulder, which is hooked up to his weapon. Weapons Nitroblast was armed with a Plasma Blowtorch, hooked up to and fueled by a container, as well as a Lava Sphere Shooter. He also had a Claw Blade on his wrist. Set Information 2194 Nitroblast was released in January 2011 as one of the three Hero Factory small boxed villain sets. The set contained 57 pieces. Trivia *Nitroblast was voiced by Stephen Stanton in Ordeal of Fire. *Nitroblast blames the Hero Factory for the "death" of Fire Lord and has vowed vengeance. *Nitroblast has Jetbug's face on the back of his head and vice versa for Jetbug. Appearances *''Ordeal of Fire'' (First Appearance) *''Ordeal of Fire'' *''Breakout'' See Also *Gallery External Links *Nitroblast Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Fire Villains Category:2011 Category:LEGO Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:Winter Set Category:Fire